1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for adaptively operating an application program.
2. Description of Related Art
For a wireless device, a low power user terminal may have difficulty functioning due to low performance of the main hardware rather than performance of a wireless communication environment.
Recently, however, there has been considerable improvement in the performance of a central processing unit and a memory for a user terminal, thus resulting in an increase in energy efficiency, a reduction in size, and the like.
Due to the improved performance of hardware, various application programs have become easier to execute in wireless terminals. Also, usage of various applications based on real-time data transmission has increased. For example, surrounding information may be monitored in real-time based on location information sensed by a Global Positioning System (GPS). As another example, applications such as social networking, real-time games, and the like, may be executed in a user terminal.
Accordingly, energy consumption in a terminal is a critical issue.